


Sydämestäni joulun teen

by KapteeniAngie, Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Romantiikka, Salasuhde, Secret Relationship, Suomi | Finnish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, väärinkäsityksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/pseuds/KapteeniAngie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Steve ja Tony ovat pitäneet suhteensa salassa, mutta seuraako siitä mitään hyvää? Lisäksi joulu lähestyy ja sitä mukaa heidän suhteensa rakoilee...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Sydämestäni joulun teen

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu [FinFanFunin](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) vuoden 2019 joulukalenteriin.
> 
>  **Angien vapaa sana:** Rakastuin tähän paritukseen toden teolla noin puoli vuotta sitten ja se on ollut menoa. Siitä ovat saaneet kuulla kaikki, jotka vähääkään ovat suostuneet kuuntelemaan, mutta sorry not sorry, koska this is perfection. Ihana Vendela on ollut yksi pahimmista kärsijöistä, mutta pidän suurena saavutuksena sitä, että olen saanut hänetkin innostumaan Stevestä ja Tonysta ♥ Yhteisficin kirjoittaminen oli hauskaa, toivottavasti tekin pidätte tästä!
> 
>  **Vendelan vapaa sana:** Osallistun ensimmäistä kertaa joulukalenteriin ja vielä yhteisficin muodossa. Siitä on aikaa, kun olen viimeksi kirjoittanut kenenkään kanssa yhdessä, mutta kylläpä oli kivaa! Kiitos siis Angie tästä ♥ Hahmoista ja fandomista on sanottava, että ilman Angelinaa en olisi ikinä tajunnut tätä, mutta onneksi hän tutustutti minut näihin ja ai että kun olen saanut nauttia näistä miehistä ♥

*~*~*

  
  


_**~ STEVE ~** _

  
  
“T- Tony”, Steve huokaisi huulet vasten lämmintä ihoa. “Ei täällä, joku voi tulla.”  
  
“Shh, ei tänne kukaan tule”, Tony sanoi hamuillen Steven kaulaa.  
  
“Mutta Bruce…”, Steven ääni haipui kun Tony näykkäisi häntä kevyesti solisluun päältä.  
  
“Rauhoitu, ei tänne kukaan…”  
  
Samassa hissi kilahti ja Tony ehti juuri vetäytyä Steven iholta ennen kuin ovet liukuivat auki ja Bruce astui ulos otsa tiukasti kurtussa ja katse tiiviisti käsissään olevissa papereissa. Steve yritti tasata hengitystään ja toivoi, ettei hänen haaroissaan pullottaisi kovin pahasti.  
  
“Luulen, että meidän on suoritettava uusi testi, sillä lukemat näyttävät… ai hei Steve”, Bruce oli nostanut päänsä ja huomannut Steven, joka yritti nojata mahdollisimman rennon näköisenä seinään käsivarret ristittyinä rinnalleen väläyttäen hymyn.  
  
“Minä tästä menenkin, nähdään myöhemmin Tony”, Steve sanoi ja nyökkäsi Brucelle astellen hissille.  
  
“Mmmh”, Tonyn ääni kuului tämän työpöydän luota ja vilkaistuaan pikaisesti taakseen, Steve näki Tonyn nojaavan pöytään aivan kun tämä tutkisi sille levitettyjä papereita vaikka todellisuudessa Steve tiesi miehen yrittävän tasata kiihottuneisuuttaan.  
  
Hissi kilahti uudelleen ja Steve astui sisään painaen alemman kerroksen nappia. Vasta kun ovet liukuivat kiinni, Steve päästi pitkän huokauksen ja painoi vaistomaisesti kämmenellään haaroissaan tuntuvaa jomotusta. Hitto se oli ollut lähellä, jälleen kerran.  
  
Heidän suhteensa oli alkanut joitain kuukausia sitten, erään syksyllä olleen operaation päätteeksi, kun Steve ja Tony olivat joutuneet viettämään vuorokauden kahden pienessä turvatalossa, tai oikeammin kopissa. Seksi oli näytellyt tuolloin suurta osaa, eikä sillä että Steve valittaisi asiasta, mutta hänestä tuntui ettei Tony oikein tiennyt kuinka paljon tämä todella merkitsi Stevelle. Asia vaivasi silloin tällöin Steveä, mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt kuinka ottaa se esille, sillä Tony oli - no - Tony.  
  
Joten niin pitkään, ennen kuin Steve keksisi kuinka ilmaista todelliset tunteensa Tonylle, he luultavasti joutuisivat jatkamaan salakähmäisiä tapaamisiaan niin etteivät muut tiimin jäsenet saisi tietää heistä. Steve ei oikeastaan tiennyt miten tilanne oli luisunut tähän, sillä kumpikaan heistä ei ollut sanonut ääneen tahtovansa pitää suhteen salassa, mutta niin vain oli päässyt käymään.  
  
  


_**~ TONY ~** _

  
  
Kun Bruce oli saanut käytyä yksityiskohtaisesti läpi heidän aiemmat testituloksensa uutta Iron man -haarniskaa varten, jäi Tony viimein yksin. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja haroi turhautuneena hiuksiaan. Steven kanssa tehty sanaton sopimus siitä, että he pitäisivät suhteensa salassa, tuntui hetki hetkeltä typerämmältä.  
  
Tony oli aina tehnyt kaiken näyttävästi ja suurella intohimolla, eikä tällainen salailu sopinut hänelle lainkaan. Hän oli hemmetti vieköön paljastanut lehdistötilaisuudessa olevansa Iron man, mutta nyt hän joutui hiiviskelemään ja piilottelemaan omassa kodissaan vain koska oli sattunut ihastumaan tiimitoveriinsa!  
  
“Sir?” JARVIS sanoi lopulta, havahduttaen Tonyn ajatuksistaan.  
  
“Kaiva suunnitelma J.A.M.E.S. esiin”, Tony totesi päättäväisesti, “jouluaattona tämä salailu saa luvan loppua.”  
  
  


_**~ STEVE ~** _

  
  
Kolme päivää myöhemmin Steve nojasi rennosti keittiötasoon ja odotteli, että mikro kilahtaisi ja ilmoittaisi hänen ruokansa olevan valmista. Clint puolestaan luki korkeaan pöydän ääressä keskittyneesti sanomalehteä hörppien samalla kahvia. Steve ajatukset vaelsivat siinä, mitä oli tapahtunut aikaisemmin hänen huoneessaan, kun Tony oli yllättänyt hänet suihkussa. Hymy nousi väkisinkin hänen huulilleen, kunnes Clint äkkiä naurahti ja kiinnitti Steven huomion.  
  
“Katso tätä”, Clint tönäisi lehden lähemmäs Steveä.  
  
Aluksi Steve ei huomannut lehdessä mitään erikoista, mutta sitten hänen silmänsä tavoittivat tutun nimen. _Tony._  
  
“Taas se kettu on ollut yksin jossain gaalassa”, Clint naurahti. “Mutta arvaa mitä, minäpä luulen että sillä on joku hoito.”  
  
Steve joutui puremaan huultaan ettei olisi naurahtanut ääneen. Niinpä niin, Tonylla tosiaan taisi olla joku hoito. Kunpa Clint vain olisi tiennyt kuka.  
  
  


_**~ TONY ~** _

  
  
Tony kömpi keittiöön väsyneenä ja harvinaisen kärttyisenä. Hän oli suunnannut Steven huoneesta verstaalleen, vain huomatakseen että häneltä oli loppunut kahvi ja lisäksi pelkkä J.A.M.E.S.in ajattelu aiheutti hänelle harmaita hiuksia.  
  
Hän oli suunnitellut Steven joululahjayllätystä siitä asti, kun heidän suhteensa oli alkanut, mutta hän ei ollut vieläkään selvittänyt kaikkia siihen liittyviä kommervenkkejä. Aika oli kuitenkin käymässä vähiin, sillä jouluun oli enää muutama viikko aikaa.  
  
Keittiöön astuttuaan Tony huomasi Clintin ja Steven lukemassa lehteä, jossa hänen omat kasvonsa komeilivat eilisen gaalaillallisen jäljiltä. Tietysti hänestä kirjoitettiin taas ties mitä, mutta hän ei erityisesti ilahtunut siitä, että Steve luki hänestä kirjoitettuja juoruja.  
  
  


_**~ STEVE ~** _

  
  
Iloinen hymy nousi Steven kasvoille heti kun Tony astui keittiöön, mutta se pyyhkiytyi melkein samantien pois Steven nähdessä Tonyn happaman ilmeen. Oliko jotain tapahtunut?  
  
“Hei”, Clint tervehti Tonya ja nosti lehteä. “Olet ollut taas edustamassa.”  
“Jonkunhan sekin homma täytyy hoitaa”, Tony murahti ja sivuutti Steven edes vilkaisematta häntä.  
“Totta”, Clint nyökytteli naureskellen. “Sinulla tosin taitaa olla vähän muitakin kiireitä.”  
“Mitä tarkoitat?” Tonyn katse napsahti Clintiin ja Steve seurasi keskustelua otsa rypistyen.  
“Noo, joku taisi olla taas eilen jossain, vaikka mitään virallista ei ollutkaan menossa”, Clint iski silmää Tonylle ja pukkasi Steveä kylkeen kuin hakien tältä tukea.  
  
Mutta Steve vain tuijotti eteensä. Eilen. He eivät olleet nähneet eilen, koska Tony oli sanonut että hänellä oli jotain muuta. Mitä muuta Tony oli tekemässä?  
  
Kysyvänä Steve nosti silmänsä salaiseen rakastajaansa, mutta Tony väisti hänen katsettaan. Tämä kaatoi kahvia kuppiinsa ja häipyi keittiöstä jättäen Steven miettimään, mitä Tony oikein salasi.  
  
  


_**~ TONY ~** _

  
  
Viikkoa myöhemmin Tony tuskaili edelleen J.A.M.E.S.in kanssa, kyseenalaisten koko projektin ja samalla oman älykkyytensä.  
  
“Ei tästä tule mitään”, hän älähti ja heitti turhautuneena ruuvimeisselin seinään.  
  
Hän tuijotti edessään olevaa kapistusta ja hänen onneton projektinsa tuntui tuijottavan takaisin, sanattomasti arvostellen.  
  
“Sir”, JARVIS keskeytti, “kapteeni Rogers pyytää sisäänpääsyä.”  
  
Tony nousi seisomaan niin nopeasti, että hänen tuolinsa kaatui.  
  
“Ei! Sano että… sano että olen kiireinen. Hän ei saa nähdä… En minä voi kertoa hänelle J.A.M.E.S.ista, ennen kuin olen selvittänyt -.”  
“Selvä, sir.”  
  
Tony odotti hetken henkeään pidätellen, mutta ilmeisesti Steve lopulta uskoi JARVISia ja työhuoneen ovet pysyivät suljettuina.  
  
“J”, Tony sanoi lopulta päättäväisesti, “poista kaikki tiedot J.A.M.E.S.in ensimmäisestä versiosta.”  
“Oletteko varma -”  
“Kyllä. Tajusin juuri, mitä minun pitää tehdä. Aloitetaan alusta.”  
  
  


_**~ STEVE ~** _

  
  
Hämmentyneenä Steve tuijotti kiinni olevaa ovea. Oliko hän kuullut oikein? Hänen kuulonsa oli kyllä tarkempi kuin muilla, kiitos superseerumin, mutta silti.  
  
Äsken, pyytäessään JARVISia päästämään hänet sisään Tonyn verstaalle, Steven huulilla oli ollut hymy. Hänen palaverinsa SHIELDin kanssa oli peruttu, joten hänellä oli yllättäen käsissään hieman ylimääräistä aikaa ja sen hän oli ajatellut käyttää Tonyn kanssa. Hän oli jo nähnyt heidän mielessään hikisinä ja toisiinsa kietoutuneina Tonyn verstaan sohvalla, sillä siitä oli jo hetken aikaa kun he olivat viimeksi peuhanneet siellä.  
  
Mutta nyt Tony ei päästänyt häntä sisään, vaikka Steve kuuli selvästi, että tämä oli huoneessa. Sitten Steven tarkat korvat olivat tavoittaneet jotain, mikä sai hänen sydämensä puristumaan kokoon.  
  
_Hän ei saa nähdä..._  
_James…_  
  
Äkkiä kaikki kiihkeät ja hekumalliset ajatukset pyyhkityivät Steven mielestä. Mitä Clint olikaan sanonut Tonyn menoista? Kyllähän Tonyn maine niin naisten- kuin miestennielijänä oli legendaarinen ja sille oli naureskeltu monet kerrat, kun tämä oli paistatellut milloin kenenkin seurassa lehtien sivuilla. Mutta jotenkin Steve oli ajatellut, että heidän suhteensa olisi erilainen ja että tällä kertaa Tony olisi täysillä mukana, mutta niin ei näyttänyt olevan.  
  
Kylmä tunne puristi Steven rinnassa ja hänen oli nielaistava pari kertaa, ennen kuin pystyi kääntymään ja lähtemään.  
  
  


_**~ TONY ~** _

  
  
Kun Tony muutamaa päivää myöhemmin vihdoin raahautui ulos verstaaltaan leveästi hymyillen, hän lähti ensitöikseen etsimään Steveä. Hän tiesi olleensa huono poikaystävä ja vältelleensä toista, mutta hän oli päättänyt saada suunnittelemansa lahjan valmiiksi keinolla millä hyvänsä.  
  
Steve ei ollut omassa huoneessaan, ei keittiössä eikä olohuoneessa, joten ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jäi kuntosali, jonne Tony suunnisti iloisesti vihellellen. Hän kaipasi kahdenkeskistä aikaa supersotilaansa kanssa ja oli päättänyt järjestää sitä.  
  
Kuten arvata saattoi, Steve oli kuin olikin salilla, hakkaamassa nyrkkeilysäkkiä kuin viimeistä päivää. Tonyn oli pysähdyttävä hetkeksi ihailemaan toisen jäntevää vartaloa, joka liikkui hallitusti ja määrätietoisesti, jokaisen iskun osuessa jämäkästi kohteeseensa.  
  
_Ja hän on minun_ , Tony ajatteli ja virnisti leveästi.  
  
Tony hiipi hiljaa Steven taakse ja kun tämä pysähtyi vetämään henkeä, Tony kiersi kätensä tämän ympärille ja antoi käsiensä liukua hitaasti kohden Steven nivusia, samalla kun hänen huulensa hamusivat toisen korvaa.  
  
“Hei.”  
  
Steve jännittyi hänen kosketuksensa alla.  
  
“Hei. Eikö sinulla ollut kiireitä?”  
“Oli, vaan ei ole enää”, Tony vastasi hymyillen ja kurkotti kohden määränpäätään.  
  
Steve kuitenkin kääntyi pois, mikä sai Tonyn irrottamaan otteensa.  
  
“Onko jokin hätänä?”  
  
Steve kohautti olkiaan, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli kireä.  
  
“En minä tiedä, kerro sinä.”  
“Tiedän, että olen vältellyt sinua, mutta minulla oli kiire -”  
“Aivan varmasti oli”, Steve vastasi mutisten, “ehkä sinun pitäisi ensin päättää, mitä sinua haluat, Tony.”  
  
Steve irrotti suojateipit käsistään, nappasi vesipullon lattialta ja lähti, jättäen Tonyn tuijottamaan peräänsä miettien, mitä juuri äsken oli oikein tapahtunut.  
  
  


_**~ STEVE ~** _

  
  
Joulupäivänä Steve asteli edestakaisin huoneessaan valtavan ahdistuksen velloessa hänen sisällään. Viime päivät eivät olleet kovin ruusuisia, ainakaan jos tarkasteltiin hänen ja Tonyn suhdetta.  
  
Koska oli kuitenkin joulu, Steve päätti, että asialle olisi vihdoin ja viimein tehtävä jotain. Mikäli Tony tahtoi elää vapaammin, se sopisi Stevelle mutta sitä ennen hänen olisi pakko kertoa tälle todellisista tunteitaan. Steve ei antaisi ikinä itselleen anteeksi, ellei olisi ainakin yrittänyt.  
  
Ennen kuin Steve oli kuitenkaan psyykannut itseään riittävästi, että olisi valmis kohtaamaan Tonyn, joku koputti hänen oveensa.  
  
“Ai”, Steve sano hieman hämmentyneenä nähdessään Tonyn ovensa takana. “Olin juuri aikeissa lähteä etsimään sinua.”  
  
“Niinkö?” Tonyn otsa kurtistui aavistuksen.  
  
“Niin, tuota -”, Steve hieroi äkkiä niskaansa, “minä luulen, että meidän täytyy jutella.”  
  
“Hmm”, Tony näytti mietteliäältä, kunnes nyökkäsi. “Luulen, että olet oikeassa.”  
  
Kylmyys humahti Steven sisällä, sillä Tonyn katse ei luvannut hyvää. Nyt oli kuitenkin myöhäistä perääntyä, hänen olisi tehtävä tämä.  
  
“Minulla on…”, Tony aloitti, mutta Steve nosti kätensä, hän ei haluaisi kuulla totuutta aivan vielä.  
  
“Anna minä sanon ensin”, Steve pyysi ja Tony nyökkäsi.  
  
Steve veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin aloitti.  
  
“Nämä viime viikot ovat olleet... vaikeita. En tiedä mitä peliä sinä pelaat Tony, mutta minä olen yhden miehen mies. Minä rakastan sinua, ihan todella, enkä ole valmis jakamaan sinua.”  
  
Tässä vaiheessa Tonyn katse napsahti Steveen terävänä ja tämän suu avautui kuin vastalauseeseen, mutta Steve ei antanut tälle puheenvuoroa.  
  
“Minä tiedän, etten voi vaatia sinulta mitään. Mutta koska nyt on joulu, niin sinulla on kuitenkin oikeus kuulla minun tunteistani. En ole sanonut tätä aikaisemmin, eikä tämän sanominen ole nytkään helppoa, mutta minä rakastan sinua, olen rakastanut jo pitkään”, Steven ääni oli särkyä mutta hän räpytteli kosteuden silmistään. “Ja siksi olen myös valmis päästämään sinusta irti.”  
  
“Mitä?” Tonyn katse oli hölmistynyt.  
  
“Minä tiedän sinusta ja Jamesista, ja ymmärrän että tahdot elämääsi jotain uutta”, Steve sanoi ja joutui nielaisemaan vieraan miehen nimen kohdalla.  
  
“Jamesista?” Tony kuitenkin keskeytti ennen kuin Steve ehti taas jatkaa.  
  
Steveen sattui, kun Tony näytti niin välinpitämättömältä, mutta sitten tämän katseeseen syttyi ymmärrys. Vastoin Steven odotusta tämä ei näyttänytkään katuvalta ja nololta, vaan päinvastoin - iloiselta, ja ehkä hieman hämmästyneeltä.  
  
  


_**~ TONY ~** _

  
  
“Sinä siis tiedät J.A.M.E.S.ista?”  
“Niin”, Steve sanoi hiljaa, “kuulin, kun puhuit hänestä.”  
  
Tony pyöritteli hetken päätään ja hymy hänen kasvoillaan levisi. Lopulta hän astui eteenpäin, kaivoi taskustaan punaiseen paperiin käärityn paketin ja ojensi sen Stevelle.  
  
“Steve Rogers, senkin hölmö. Tässä on J.A.M.E.S.”  
  
Steve näytti hetken puulla päähän lyödyltä, mutta otti kuitenkin paketin tärisevin käsin vastaan. Hän näytti hetken niin hämmentyneeltä, että Tonyn teki mieli nauraa.  
  
“Avaa se.”  
  
Steve repi varoen käärepaperin lahjan ympäriltä. Paperista paljastui pienoisversio hänen kilvestään, mutta keskellä oleva tähti näytti vaihtavan väriä. Sakaroiden kärjet hehkuivat tummansinisinä, mutta valtaosa tähdestä hehkui punaisena, alkuperäisversionsa valkoisen sijaan.  
  
Steve nosti katseensa Tonyyn, jonka hymy oli muuttunut vaivaantuneeksi.  
  
“J.A.M.E.S., eli _Just As My Eternal Soul_ , on yhdistetty minun reaktoriini”, hän sanoi ja taputti rinnassaan olevaa metallia hermostuneesti, “se mittaa esimerkiksi sykettäni ja sen tarkoitus on heijastaa minun tunnetilojani, koska luoja tietää miten hyvä olen niistä puhumaan. Se on myös nimetty Barnesin mukaan, koska tiedän, miten tärkeä hän oli sinulle.”  
  
Steve ei saanut sanaa suustaan.  
  
“Näetkö, miten sininen väri lisääntyy? Se tarkoittaa, että olen hermostunut. Punainen taas… No, se tarkoittaa että… Minäkin rakastan sinua, Steve Rogers, enkä todellakaan ole jakamassa sinua kenenkään kanssa.”  
  
Tony katsoi, miten Steve tuijotti J.A.M.E.S.I.a pitkään, kunnes lopulta laski sen varoen vieressään olevalle pöydälle ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan häntä. Tony ei osannut tulkita Steven kasvoilla olevaa ilmettä ja syrjäsilmällä hän näki kuinka sininen levisi kohden tähden keskustaa.  
  
“Ei sinun tarvitse pitää sitä, onhan se vähän hölmö -”  
  
  


_**~ STEVE ~** _

  
  
Ennen kuin Tony ehti päättää lausettaan, Steve oli ottanut tämän pään käsiensä väliin ja painoi huulensa miehen huulille. Hetken Steve tunsi Tonyn empivän, ennen kuin tämä vastasi suudelmaan. Tonyn kädet kiertyivät Steven vyötärön ympärille ja vetivät tätä lähemmäs.  
  
Tunteet risteilivät Steven sisällä kun hän laski viimein irti ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Tonyn silmissä kimmelsi tyytyväisyys ja tämä hymyili.  
  
“Tony -”, Steve aloitti mutta joutui nielaisemaan. “Tämä lahja -”  
  
“Niin”, Tonyn äänestä kuului pieni epävarmuus.  
  
“Tiedätkö sinä mikä tämä on?” Steve lähes kuiskasi kunnioituksesta.  
  
Tietenkin hän oli aina tiennyt, että Tony oli nero. Mutta tämä oli jotain, mikä sai Steven vapisemaan.  
  
“Tiedän”, Tony sanoi hitaasti, kuin epäillen, ettei Steve itse ymmärtänyt asiaa ja Steve oli vähällä naurahtaa.  
  
“Tony -”, Steve tarttui jälleen Tonyn kasvoihin ja katsoi tätä syvälle silmiin toivoen, että voisi katseellaan viestittää kaikki ne tunteet jotka riehuivat hänen sisällään. “Tony, tämä on sinun sydämesi. Sinä annat minulle sydämesi. Kiitos.”  
  
Ymmärrys näytti viimein saavuttavan Tonyn ja tämän katse kirkastui. Steve katseli kuinka hänen miesystävänsä puhkesi huikaisevan upeaan hymyyn, eikä Steve malttanut enää odottaa vaan kumartui uudelleen suutelemaan Tonya.  
  
“Hyvää joulua Steve”, Tony kuiskasi Steven huulia vasten ja vasta silloin Steve muisti, ettei hänellä ollut vastalahjaa Tonylle. Mutta ehkä hän voisi keksiä vielä jotain, ja niinpä hän veti Tonyn uuteen suudelmaan, varsin kiihkeään sellaiseen.  
  
Pöydällä oleva pienoiskilpi sykki hehkuvan punaisena.  
  



End file.
